


The Beacon when the world ends

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, I have no idea what I'm doing, I write happy endings! most of the time, It's a zombie apocalypse bad shit happens, M/M, RPS - Freeform, References to Rape/torture maybe? i don't know, This didn't happen ... er.. do I really have to say that?, Zombie Apocalypse, did i mention zombie apocalypse?, maybe some dub con references, people die in a zombie apocalypse, people might die, there's blood, they escaped after all that shit happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: For the anon who requested Zombie Apocalypse and Bohourne ....Ian and JR are separated by the Zombie apocalypse.Ian didn't end up in a good place but at least he has Cody and the story begins just after the escape from a place called Salem in South Carolina.Ian and Cody are still being hunted by the people who had them captured and are trying to get to Montana without getting re-captured, killed by zombies and/or lost.People who love them are trying to find them though, so it's not all bad.**THIS FIC IS SHELVED** Not getting finished





	1. Chapter 1

When the world came to a screeching halt he'd managed to send the coordinates of the ranch were sent out to everyone that mattered.

It would ensure that everyone he cared about would eventually make it there. One way or the other. He had that to hold on to. He’d managed to contact his father through short wave radio every so often in the beginning. They were isolated and protected by the mountains of Montana. It was a difficult winter. His mother had become very ill but survived. He didn’t know how they were now. The last time he got his hands on a short wave radio was at least six months back. His companion had been keeping track of time, he had lost track of it a long time ago. Ever since the first time he’d been… detained. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how he survived that camp. He wasn’t a fighter, but at least he knew how to fish and track thanks to his father. He knew how to shoot a gun and he could, in a pinch defend himself. But when he’d heard about Los Angeles he collapsed in on himself. He just buckled and curled up, utterly devastated. There was so much he loved there. So many people just … gone.

He got lucky, if you could call it luck, one of the people he knew was with him in the south when the first wave hit. He wasn’t a friend, really, not like the others in his life. But they knew each other and that was a comfort. They both knew there was one way each of them could survive and made a plan to escape the camp that eventually succeeded. Unfortunately by the time they managed it he was weak. They’d stopped at a motel to regain strength and quickly learned the hard way how harsh and dangerous life was outside the camps.

About nine months in someone developed a cure but infrastructure was so ravaged things would be out of control for a long time. Unfortunately the dead still walked and blanketed North America. They clogged roads, roamed in hoards like locusts and in general made recovery extremely difficult. There were less of them now that what was left of the army and various volunteers were trying to eradicate the scourge and the virus could jump at any moment. Fear kept people apart and drove them from the cities to towns and villages. Several worthy souls banded together to protected nuclear power plants and hazardous waste sites. Someone had to do it or things would go to hell rather quickly. They called themselves rangers. Moving from place to place, securing things, shutting down what couldn’t be sustained. They were the good guys. More or less. Rumor was that if you found them, they could take you to safe havens.

Right now, it was a coin toss as to whether any camp or walled town was safe and not controlled by opportunists and villains.

He looked down at his wrist where the ugly scar reminded him of his time at the camp. It would heal and fade one day but his soul would not.  Not after he’d endured … what he had to prevent any more scars and damage to his body. He shuddered again.

“Eat.” His companion thrust a bowl of warmed beans at him and some dried cheese. “Come on man, you have to. I didn’t drag you through the south with me to watch you die.” The younger man glanced at the stars glittering in the sky like tiny white Christmas lights. “I know our last stop was harsh. Are you sure you’re alright enough to continue? We can stay here for a little bit.”

“No,” He shook his head at his friend and drew jacket tighter. Now that they were through the worst of the south he didn’t want stop. He needed to find out if his family was okay.  They had managed to travel almost fifteen hundred miles together and still had a ways to go. Unfortunately they couldn’t travel in a straight line. Too many obstacles.  Too much danger.

He stared out at the dark shadows that crept towards their fire and danced in edges of the warm glow. Sleeping wasn’t easy and he cringed inwardly at the idea of closing his eyes.

“You haven’t slept in at least three days.”

"We have to keep moving, you know that they're still following us." He argued. His companion’s voice was the only thing that reminded him he was still human sometimes.

“Call me crazy, but I really would not like to see you get taken down because you’re too tired to kill one of those things. Can you just close your eyes or something? I’ll be here when you wake. I swear.”

The younger man’s voice wasn’t the one he wanted to hear but it helped. He was familiar. He was from a happier time and it was nice because that kept him going and stopped complete despair from shrouding everything he was.

They looked at each other for a long time and finally he relented and started to eat. It wasn’t bad, actually, and he was used to post-consumer America food now. People had started to do a lot more things from scratch.

“Hey, I forgot to mention. I did score some toothpaste. Maybe we can scout for batteries in the next town.”  The younger man grinned and brandished a tube like it was candy.  

How anyone could be cheerful was beyond him, but that was something. He smiled grudgingly. It was nice to be almost through the worst of it. They just had to make it through Oaklahoma and figure out how to get north from there. Maybe they could find a truck or a couple of bikes in the next town. The problem with towns was two things. It was dangerous and they weren’t exactly the best fighters in the world.

He exhaled and leaned back against his pack. He looked up at the stars and remembered a time when life was still good. He remembered a pair of laughing impossibly bright blue eyes that haunted him now. They had shone like diamonds and he missed them. It felt like a part of his heart had been carved out. What would his best friend think of him now? Stuck on the other side of the US, struggling to make it home with only a kid not that much more than half his age as a constant companion.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, Ian.” Cody told him faithfully. Ever since they’d wound up at the same Camp, Cody had dogged him, stuck to him and refused to let him die.

Ian closed his eyes and almost hoped he wouldn’t wake. Dreaming of JR’s face always made him ache when he woke.

*

Somewhere in another part of the country two people were looking at a crumpled up flier. A man was whimpering on the ground under JR’s boot.

Crystal looked at JR. “It can’t possibly be him after all this time.” She cradled her motorcycle helmet and frowned at the advertisement. They had followed other leads before that went nowhere.

“It’s him.” JR would know Ian anywhere, even with the beard. The cheekbones were a dead getaway and the advertisement was making his blood boil.

Behind them a group of walkers snarled as they got closer.

“I got this,” Crystal took out her knives and made short work of their followers.

JR knelt down. “Where is this camp?” He demanded. “Give me coordinates.”

“South Carolina.” The unwashed man gurgled and rattled off the coordinates. “Please don’t let them eat me.”

JR took his foot away from the man’s neck. He couldn’t move now due to a crossbow bolt in his leg. “Come on.” He jostled Crystal’s arm. Once they heard the rumors, he was determined to find Ian, no matter what the cost.

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this mess. Feelings.

True to his word, Cody was there when Ian woke a few hours later. His body ached from sleeping on the cold ground but it was safer outside. They couldn’t risk being trapped inside a building by the undead. Ian was grateful Cody didn’t talk that much, he wasn’t sure he could handle discussions about the past. His only hope was getting to Montana. There was a chance that people they knew had made it too. A slim chance some had survived Los Angeles. He and Cody had barely made it out of Miami alive. Travelling through Florida had been literal hell for weeks. They kept getting sidetracked and re-routed because of the wide-spread destruction, chaos and danger. Getting a car that worked didn’t matter because the roads were clogged.

He had Cody had traded services to survive and done things he didn’t even want to think about. He was glad for the first time that he wasn’t a superstar and he could walk the streets and not be recognized unless a fan knew him. He was fairly certain Cody was relieved too. Until they got stuck in Salem, South Carolina. People had recognized him then. The curse of being a celebrity in the apocalypse. Sticking together they managed to finally get out of that camp with their sanity intact. Ian wasn’t so sure about his humanity, though.

He felt more and more closed off from his past and somehow Cody kept him alive. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if they got to Montana and his parent’s ranch was overrun. He couldn’t fathom there being nothing left. The ranch was timeless, it had to be.  He got to his feet and they packed up to move on.

Cody rubbed his face, “My kingdom for a hot shower.” He muttered.

“On the plus side, I don’t even know if my own mom would recognize me so there’s no chance of being auctioned again.” Ian countered. He picked up his machete and they consulted the map since GPS still wasn’t working yet.

The mention of family made Cody flinch and Ian gave him an apologetic look. It had been a horrible thing to say because Cody had lost his. He had once told Ian that he had one job and that was to somehow get Ian to Montana. There was nothing else for him. During a zombie apocalypse that was harder job than one might think. Getting from the east coast to the west with all the crap that was in between felt like the twelve tasks of Hercules. They were half way there and that was a miracle in itself.

Ian didn’t think about the things they did to make it here. If he did he would break down and there was no point in dwelling on any of it. They kept moving.

“Wait,” Cody frowned as he looked at the map. “Look.” He indicated road they were on. “We’re about to come upon the Red River and there’s only a few places to cross it. We might encounter less trolls if we tried to cross at the city bridge. Most people avoid those because of the walkers. If we go for these two, there’s more of a chance there’s an ambush waiting. Otherwise we take a chance, swim across, and hope there’s nothing in the water.”

Ian shook his head, “If we swim we risk getting separated. I don’t think my body can take another toll so soon, Cody.”

Trolls, that’s what they called the people who tried to control various important locations in the states now. Tolls, that’s the price one paid to survive when the trolls were especially horrid. Ian shivered as a particular memory forced it’s way to the surface. He grunted and shoved it back down again mercilessly. He didn’t have time to feel.

“We’ll find another way,” Cody nodded, trying to think. “Alright, you remember that clubhouse we saw?”

Ian nodded.

“If we can get to one of those boats we could use them to cross the river. The only other option is to walk two hundred miles out of our way and hope we find a crossable location that’s not a bridge.” Cody folded up the map. “We don’t have much choice. We have to hope the river’s not clogged with bodies. Are you up to helping me fight our way through to the boats?”

Ian flexed an arm and stretched a little. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay.”

He thought about the last time he’d been on a boat. That unfortunately caused a memory to fight past the blocks he’d put into place. He’d been with JR the last time he was on a boat and the twisting knot in his gut made him want to curl up into a ball.

\--Flashback--

_“No one’s around, JR. We can do what we want to.” Ian leaned into JR, knowing there were no paparazzi around. No one trying to catch them in a compromising moment. They had been so careful for so long and so ambiguous. Hiding in plain sight had been their best defense. “And right now, god I want you in me. It’s been too long.”_

_“Are you sure, Bobo?” JR calling him that nick name just did things to every part of his body. The kiss he’d received from JR that day had set his whole body on fire. He’d needed him so badly._

_“Yes, yes please.” He remembered begging._

_The little laugh from JR sent a thrill through his spine. “I love you, JR.”_

_“I love you too, Bobo.”_

_JR’s tongue filled his mouth and he couldn’t think anymore. Desire flooded his body and he just wanted the other man next to his skin. Inside him, on him, touching him. Everything, anything. He needed it like he needed air to breathe._

_\--/end flashback--_

He was always there when Ian needed him. Always ready with a joke or a laugh that would get him through the hard times. Ian depended on him too much, he knew it. He’d pushed JR a lot in the past. And JR accepted any moments he could get with Ian. He didn’t even know if JR was alive or dead.

“Are you thinking about him?” Cody asked quietly.

Ian looked down, ashamed at himself. If JR ever knew what he’d become. It would be better if JR hadn’t survived LA. He dreaded meeting him again. JR would be so disappointed in him.

“You didn’t have a choice, Ian.” Cody sighed. “I can always tell when you’re thinking about JR. You get this look, but I need you to focus now. I- Shit!” Two walkers were coming straight at them, he and Ian went immediately back to back.

It wasn’t long before the creatures met their end, brains sliced by Ian’s machete and one of Cody’s bolts. “I wish I had claws.” Ian muttered. “This would be so much easier.”

“And we’d be werewolves so we wouldn’t get infected.” Cody agreed, panting slightly. There would be more of those on the way to the club. They’d have to be alert. “I’m glad Dylan was in LA when they dropped the napalm.” He said after a while.

“You don’t know for sure.” Ian frowned. They didn’t know who had made it out before that. They had no way of knowing.

They were talking about Dylan Sprayberry, one of Cody’s best friends. They were also talking about the army’s last ditch effort to stop the disease spreading. “Dylan could not have handled this. Zombies, I mean. He had his whole life ahead of him. JR, if he got out, if he made it, he could handle it. Don’t give up on him. I know I’m never going to see Dylan again, but you might see JR. He’ll understand.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Ian grunted. They had made a pact not to speculate over who lived and died. It was futile, they wouldn’t know until they got to someone that had information. They continued to fight back to back until they got closer to the clubhouse and the walkers thinned out.

Cody frowned, “Hey, hear that?”

Ian cocked his head. “Yeah, trucks.” Trucks were a bad sign. “We have to hide.”

“Look.” Cody indicated the side of the building, there was a ladder going up, they could hide on the roof. Hopefully nothing was up there.

They moved quickly up the ladder. They both hid behind a raised structure on the roof and waited. Were the trucks stopping to check for gas? He glanced out and frowned when he saw the logos on the trucks. He exhaled and shook slightly.

“Salem?” Cody asked.

“Yeah.” Ian sighed.

“They’re still after us.” Cody sighs. Their exit from that facility hadn’t been their greatest moment. Still, Salem’s influence didn’t reach everywhere. Just South Carolina and Georgia. These were stragglers. A hunting party. He recognized one of the people from the last camp they were at. When they broke out, they had taken a lot of people with them. It wasn’t any wonder they were being hunted. There was probably a price on their heads.

There was some gunfire below as walkers came out from the boats. The both of them hid and kept their heads down while the walkers moved in the direction of the hunters. They heard some death cries and the trucks headed off. Luck was with them. The walkers were all heading in the direction of the trucks and feasting on fallen hunters. They had a chance to get to one of the boats.

Luckily Ian knew a bit about them. All they wanted was a row boat though. Something that could get them over the river without being in the water. He wanted to avoid anything with a motor. They had to wait about five minutes while all the walkers got out of the way and they both sprinted to the boats. “Quick, Quick, Quick!” Cody pushed them off of the dock. The current drifted them away and they would have to push past a few bodies but they wouldn’t be over run. “Okay, okay. We’re good.”

Ian breathed a sigh of relief when they made it away from the dock. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the other side and luck was still with them. They made it all the way to the next rest stop without further incident. Ian’s heart was beating like mad the whole time after seeing those trucks. He knew one thing was for sure, he’d die before he went back to Salem again.

“Hey, look! A ranger station.” Cody pointed it out. “They might have a radio, Ian.”

“Too dangerous.” And he really didn’t want to know. It would be final if he found out, if he knew for sure. Ian shook his head. “No. You know what happens in towns.”

Sometimes, places like ranger stations, Walmart and gun shops were cleverly set up traps. They couldn’t be too careful.

In the end, Cody talked him into it. They did the usual sweeps, checking out for miles around the station before even approaching it. Everything did, in fact, check out when Cody found that the road up to the station had been washed away in a mudslide a while back. There was no one up here. When they got the door open there were no surprises or traps and eventually Ian had to concede that they had got lucky again.

Cody opened up cabinets and cried out in triumph. “Look! Radio.” It also had backup batteries. Ian stepped away from it while Cody set the thing up. The problem was that if someone else heard them.

Ian found some cans of food that were not yet expired and a little cooking stove. There was a bed and some clothes about his size. He looked around at the dusty pictures on the wall and grunted. Someone had lived up here for a while.

_\--Flashback –_

_The road trip was just what he needed. He and JR, just driving together on bikes. Sleeping under the stars. Ian could almost smell him. Looking out over Lake Superior one summer._

_“I have a confession to make Ian,” JR had turned to him, five years ago._

_He had stared at him in some confusion. They had been travelling just as friends back then. Ian had been hopelessly in love since the day he’d met JR but had no idea how JR felt._

_“Your smile takes my breath away.” JR had stepped closer and touched his cheek. “I know, cliché. I’m a fucking—“_

_Ian kissed him, and that was everything. The beginning of a romance that was both hidden and out in the open for all to see._

_“Don’t you even want to hear the confession?” JR had laughed._

_“I think I’ve figured it out.” Ian said cheekily, wrapped in JR’s arms._

_“Oh, what’s that then?”_

_“You want to fuck me so hard you can’t see straight.”_

_“Well, yes but not just that. I love you, Bobo.” JR smiled and stroked his hair._

_“I love you too,” Ian didn’t have any trouble saying it. It was easy. It was perfect._

_-End Flashback-_

“Ian?!” He heard Cody’s voice behind him crying out. “Ian, I got your brother. Ian… Wait. What? Say again? Yeah, yeah. I got it.”

There was some chattering on the radio but Ian couldn’t quite make it out.  His head was pounding. It was a familiar voice on the line. Someone’s voice. It was hard to breathe, his heart was thudding too quickly.

“He did? Oh Jesus fuck. Get him now. I need to hear his voice. Jesus…” Cody’s voice was filled with emotion. “Ian, Ian JR’s alive. Ian…”

Ian couldn’t process.

“Ian don’t do this to me now. Oh my god.” Cody sounded a little hysterical. “Yes, yes it’s me. Oh fuck it’s good to hear your voice. No I. I’ve got it. Listen stay on say something. I have to deal with Ian. You little shit, you made it. I can’t believe it!”

“Ian!”

Ian breathed. “Did you just say JR is alive?”

Cody nodded and Ian promptly threw up.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Ian could hardly hear Cody talking excitedly to Dylan Sprayberry on the radio. Ian couldn’t function. He could hear his brother in the background, he knew they all wanted to talk to him. His family. They were alive. The ranch had kept them protected from the world so far as it was out of the way and they grew everything they needed to survive. He rubbed the back of his neck in confusion, he’d been sure he’d been too late with the message for most people. Dylan was telling Corey about how he and several others had used motorcycles to get out of LA once they’d got the warning. He didn’t have a list but he did say that about fifty people were at the ranch.  Fifty good people, thanks to him. They were safe because of the cure and zombies no longer multiplied. It was just roamers and the occasional small horde.

“Ian’s okay, he’s just in shock.” Cody responded to a question from Ian’s mother. “Ian you need to say something.”

“I-,” Ian’s voice shook. “I’m fine mom, just tired.”

“JR and Crystal are out looking for us. Apparently they’d heard some rumors.” Cody told Ian. “The ranch couldn’t spare a lot of people and JR’s sister didn’t want him to leave but he did anyway. They couldn’t stop him while there was a chance he could find you. They talk to him daily. They can tell him where we are in the morning.”

“What if someone hears?” Ian frowned. “Don’t tell them.” He couldn’t figure out exactly what he was feeling yet but he knew certainly it was fear. Fear of what they would know if they found out where he had been. Fear of the disappointment in their eyes. Fear of meeting JR’s eyes for the first time so long. Tears caught in his. “We need a better plan and a secure line.”

His father’s voice came on the radio. “Ian, son.”

“He’s listening,” Cody responded.

“Dad, we can’t stay here. People are looking for us.” Ian swallowed. “We have to keep moving. We can’t take a direct route. Are you guys still secure?”

“Yes, we’re good.”

“If you hear from JR and Crystal, tell them to start heading home but avoid the main roads.” Ian’s mouth felt dry at the idea of Salem taking JR as a way to get him back. “We can’t rendezvous. It’s too dangerous.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

Ian didn’t understand how Cody could be so calm. He was falling apart inside. He didn’t know how he could face JR, it was easier when he believed JR was dead.

“Tell him to just turn back. We’ll either find each other on the road or at the ranch.” Ian decided that was best. He wasn’t sure how long Salem would keep looking for him but he couldn’t afford to put the ranch in jeopardy. Their batteries were starting to fail a bit. “We’re wasting battery, Cody.”

“Ian, we love you.” His father said with determination. “Make it home. Do you have any message for JR?”

Ian shook his head, he just couldn’t comprehend it. What was there to say? “I don’t know, Dad.” He exhaled.

“Son, something from you will really help him.” Ian’s father encouraged.

Cody put a hand on Ian’s shoulder.

Ian swallowed, tears swimming in his eyes. “Tell him I miss him, I love him. I’ll see him again soon.” His head pounded and Cody wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders. They had to sign off.

“Cody?” Dylan was there in the background.

“Yeah, Pup?” Cody’s nick name for Dylan never ceased to annoy his friend.

“Stay alive, ‘kay?”

Cody smiled, “Count on it.”

The radio sputtered and died and Ian dropped his head in his hands.  Cody rubbed Ian’s back. “He’ll understand, Ian. He will. Come on, this is the news we’ve been waiting to hear for months. The Ranch is still there.”

“For now,” Ian sighed. In the back of his mind he was terrified that they would lead Salem back to the Ranch.

“Ian, this is good.” Cody encouraged the older man. “We survived. We got here. Your family is alive. Some of our friends made it. Dylan,” Cody’s expression clouded briefly. “That lucky little bastard is alive. I can’t believe he made it.”

“I know you can’t wait to see him.” Ian rolled his eyes at the protest that was forming on Cody’s lips. “Okay, you’re right, it’s good. We’ll figure out a route.” He was glad his father did teach him a thing or two about living outdoors and tracking. What he was never prepared for was the length of depravity that humans could descend into. He’d been sheltered from a lot of that, he supposed. He flexed his hand. They still had to get through a few states.

_JR was alive._

He ran a hand over his face.

/Begin Flashback/

_“I don’t think you should go,” JR had been worried based on the outbreaks of a virus that was spreading slowly through the US._

_“I don’t want to disappoint people, JR. They are expecting Cody and I. We signed on for the convention and people have bought tickets.” Ian leaned back into JR’s arms in their bedroom._

_“It’s on the other side of the country.” JR sighed. “What if this outbreak is serious and you get quarantined there?”  He stroked Ian’s face._

_“They’ll understand if you cancel, Ian. You can’t go to every con. I’m worried.” JR didn’t like what was happening in the world and Ian couldn’t blame him._

_“Listen, you and I don’t know what’s going to happen. There’s no reports that indicate this virus is going to spread quickly. I’ll only be gone for a few days, JR. I promise.” Ian kissed JR’s fingers._

_“I’m allowed to be worried about you, Bobo.” JR frowned. “I know you don’t want to disappoint your fans. I’d feel much better if you didn’t go, but I understand.” He sighed. “When you come back we need to talk.”_

_Ian blinked, “Talk? What do you mean? What did I do?” His voice rose slightly with a little hysteria.  Usually if JR wanted to talk it was about something he had done. Or fucked up somehow. He couldn’t lose JR, he just couldn’t. He’d do whatever was necessary!_

_“Relax,” JR laughed softly and kissed his shoulder. “Things have settled down and we don’t work for a major Television Studio anymore. I just kind of want us to be a little more exclusive.” he shrugged slightly._

_“You want me to dump my girlfriends?” Ian smiled, secretly pleased. JR had never been jealous of the girls he dated, or showed any possessiveness over him at all. It was a little annoying, actually._

_“No, you idiot. Bobo, I want you to marry me finally.” JR laughed softly._

_Ian blinked several times, not sure he heard right. “Did you just say what I think you said in the most unromantic way possible?” He almost pouted._

_“Well I didn’t want you to get all anxious while at the con about what I might be talking about.” JR didn’t seem to think there was anything wrong. “Also, I asked you already years ago. Did you expect me to go down on my knee again?”_

_“No, of course not. I know, but why now?” Ian wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to admit the relationship publically yet. Their close friends and family were well aware._

_“I’m tired of living separately.” JR put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. “I’m tired of watching you get photographed with your latest woman. Bobo, I’m getting too old for this sharing thing. I want to be the only person who wakes up next to you. We don’t have to talk about this now. When you get back from Florida, yes. I just want to enjoy you while you’re here, and I want you to wear this this weekend. You can wear it anywhere you like, but I’d like you to wear it.”_

_That’s when JR gave him the ring he’d bought years ago and slipped it on left ring finger. It was a simple silver ring with some diamond flecks in it. Underneath the ring he had etched their names._

_Ian remembered being overcome emotionally. It had been JR originally who had insisted they lived separate lives until their careers were cemented. He had always been known as being gay but Ian wasn’t. JR had once asked Ian’s father for Ian and the man had promptly said: Please make a responsible man out of him. His family loved JR. JR had always been perfect, always putting him first above everything. Ian hadn’t brought up the subject of marriage, of them being exclusive or any of that because he didn’t think JR wanted it yet._

_“Of course I’ll wear it.” Ian was leaving it on that finger and he didn’t care who asked. “We’ll talk about making it public when I get back. I love you so much, JR.”_

_“I love you too, Bobo.”_

_/End Flashback/_

Ian stared at his bare left hand and the scar that ran along it. The ring was long gone, stolen from him like many other things. He could still feel it sometimes though it ached every time he flexed his fingers.

 _The finger or the ring, I need a promise._ His tormentor’s voice suddenly came up from the ashes of his memories and he shuddered.

“He’ll understand, Ian.” Cody insisted when he saw Ian’s attention go to his hand.

Ian sighed, “We’d better get moving.”

*

Somewhere in the state of Georgia.

JR chuckled as Crystal’s knife made short work of a zombie who came out of nowhere. “You’re getting good at doing that without getting doused in blood.”

“Well, I like this shirt.” Crystal grumbled. “You secure our friend with the scars?”

JR nodded, “He’s in the truck. Time for some good old fashioned interrogation.”

“Good thing we’re actors.” Crystal smirked. “Are you sure that’s Ian’s ring?”

“Positive,” JR growled under his breath, he lifted it up to show Crystal the etching. Then he swung open the small Uhaul truck and climbed inside. “Well, friend. Time for you and I to have a chat about where you got a particular piece of your inventory.” He stalked inside with his blood drenched machete. “Depending on your story, I might just let you live.”

The small dirty man huddled in the back of the truck whined and scrabbled back away from JR. “I don’t work for them, I swear I don’t!” he wailed.

“Don’t work for who?” JR slammed his machete into a nearby crate, causing a dent.

“Salem, I don’t work for them. I just move merchandise. Trading for supplies. I swear it.” He quivered.

“Have you ever seen this man?” JR shoved a picture of Ian in the man’s face.

He looked terrified and obviously had.

“Yes, yes. But he’s not where you’re headed!” The man whined, hoping his inside information would spare his life. “Salem is hunting him. Last I heard from the boss he’s headed west. Still on the run.”

“If you know him, what is his name?” JR demanded.

“Ian, Ian Bohen. Of course I know him, everyone who works for Salem knows him. He was a favorite before he escaped.”

“A favorite what?” JR clenched his fist.

“Worker.” The man cringed but the leer in his eyes made JR’s skin crawl.

“What kind of Worker?”

“Whatever kind of work the boss wanted him to do.”

“What do you mean by that, exactly?” JR leaned down and punched the man’s face then put his boot against the man’s throat.

“Sex.”

For the first time since this all started JR was having a hard time not killing in cold blood. “Tell me everything about Salem.”

“You don’t want to get on their bad side!”

“Oh trust me,” JR looked livid. “I do.”

When JR finally came out of the truck Crystal looked at him curiously and the blood on his knuckles. “You get anything?”

“Ian’s alive.” JR sheathed his machete into the side-arm carrier on his bike. “But not where we’re headed. If he’s alive he’s going home, but he’s got people on his tail and those are who we’re going to have to take care of.”

Crystal wondered, “The Salem trading trucks we’ve been seeing every so often.”

JR nodded. “They're not 'trading trucks'. It’s actually the code name for a private army that’s based in South Carolina.” He looked down at Ian’s ring and put it into his pocket. “If we keep going east we’ll probably get trapped. We need to radio home tomorrow and see if Ian checked in.”

Crystal nodded. She worried about JR and what he had done to the man in the truck and his present state of mind. She put back on her helmet. “Let’s go.”

They turned the direction their bikes were facing and went back the way they came.

**TBC**


End file.
